Montegue
'''Montegue '''was a Drophyd native to Planet Zaurik. Biography Tools of Destruction Metropolis Montegue accompanied Emperor Percival Tachyon to Metropolis, in order to destroy Ratchet. They failed to destroy the Lombax, and he escaped in an Imperial Cruiser. Sargasso Montegue travelled to Sargasso in a Drophyd Transport Ship, where he arrested Talywn Apogee. Galactic Marines Montegue served under Magister Lichenn in the Drophyd Armada. He hated his masters, and Sergeant Zygote Armstrong. When the Galactic Marines were first created, Armstrong tested them on Montegue.After Zygote and his Marines were defeated, Armstrong's suit was destroyed, so Montegue had to hold him while he talked to Lichen. Sark Sontross Armstrong was then executed for his failures (Lichenn destroyed Montegue's arm in the process), and replaced by Sark Sontross. Ratchet and Clank were captured by Sark, and Montegue assisted in guarding him. Adoption Eventually, Ipey freed Ratchet and Clank, and kept Montegue as a pet 'Goldfish'. Zordoom Prison Ratchet made a suit for Montegue by attaching his fishbowl to a tin can, and building hydraulic arms and legs. When Clank was arrested, Ratchet, Montegue, and Talywn travelled to Zordoom Prison to free him. The Drophyd pounted out that the guards were robots, rather than other Drophyds, but Ratchet told him it was nothing. They were eventually able to free Clank. Capture Montegue was captured by Sark Sontross. The Emir placed him in a remote control Elite Drophyd suit, and attempted to use him to destroy Ratchet and Clank. However, the duo destroyed the suit and Montegue explained to them what happened. The Golden Tetra During the winter season on Veldin, Ratchet, Clank, Ipey, and Montegue were having a snowball fight, and when Clank ran out of snowballs, he threw Montegue's fishbowl (with him in it) at Ratchet, but it missed and Montegue fell into the underworld.In the underworld, Montegue was found by Tetras, who mistook him for the 'Golden Tetra'. When Ratchet and Clank attempted to find Montegue, they were captured. Montegue persuaded the Tetras to free Ratchet and Clank, and led them to the 'Overworld'.He then asked Ratchet to fetch him his suit. Montegue used the suit to beat up the Tetras. The Final Battle Eventually, Sark grew tired of Lichenn's bossing him around, so he went to Ratchet and Clank to help them destroy him. Once Talywn had destroyed the Drophyd fleet, Montegue and the duo skydived into the Drophyd base, and Sark defeated all the Drophyd Troops. Montegue stayed outside and held off the troop, while Sark went inside and killed Lichen. Going Back Sontross was then able to persuade Montegue to come back to Zaurik. N-Phil-Traitor Ratchet & Clank Return While swimming with other Drophyds, Montegue noticed Ratchet and Clank. He told them that they had left all their suits and technology behind, but Ratchet and Clank told them that a robot called N-Phil-Traitor had stolen their suits and turned them into dangerous robots. Defeating N-Phil The Drophyds, including Sark, agreed to help defeat N-Phil. Ratchet and Clank infiltrated his base and managed to knock some suits into the water, which the Drophyds used to fight the Robo-Drophyds on land along with the Galactic Marines.Eventually, a group of Tetras, the mortal enemies of the Drophyds, led by Piscis, arrived. They attacked the Drophyds, but Montegue persuaded them to help the Drophyds, and Ratchet and Clank, defeat the robots.Once the Robo-Drophyds were destroyed, and N-Phil had escaped, Piscis betrayed the Drophyds and attacked Montegue, pinning him down, telling him he had lost. Montegue then fired a bomb out of his suit straight into Piscis' mouth, telling him that on the contrary, he had lost. Personality Montegue is kind, caring and witty. He enjoys herowork, but also likes to just hang out with his friends. When he worked for Lichenn, he hated his master, and Sergeant Armstrong. Weapons & Abilities Suits Blue Suit Montegue has a blue suit. It is thinner than normal Drophyd suits. The suit has two blue armblades, and can do front and back flips. The blades can be swapped for two black claws. Montegue can travel extremely quickly in the suit. Old Suit Montegue also owned a small orange-yellow suit while he worked for Lichenn. It had two claws, and was slow. It looked similar to the suits worn by Drophyd Sentries. Can Suit When Ipey first adopted Montegue, he was given a tiny suit. It consisted of a tin can, with Montegue's fishbowl attached to it. The suit also had two hydraulic arms and legs. He was able to hold a blaster with the suit.